Want, Take, Have
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Set around season 3 "Bad Girls". AU, Fuffy. Rating has gone up. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Buffy, Faith, or any other characters mentioned. They all belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that's mine is the writing! Enjoy.**

Buffy sat in her chair in chemistry, trying to concentrate on her test. But she couldn't. All she could think about was last night and Faith. She tried explaining it to Willow and Xander, but they seemed more interested in their test. As soon as Buffy put the tip of her pencil down on the paper, there was a sharp rap at the window. Her head snapped up, and speak of the devil, Faith was standing there. Faith opened the window, and leaned in.

"Hey girlfriend, bad time?" she said with a smile

Faith wiped the window with the sleeve of her black jacket, and put her mouth up to it and slowly exhaled, letting a circle of air form on the window. She lifted a delicated finger, and drew a heart. With a stake through it.

Buffy knew exactly what Faith wanted to do. She pondered for a moment. _I'm going to get in trouble... oh you know what? Screw it. I'm going to have fun. _And with that, she slid off her lab stool, and walked towards the window. Ignoring Willow's pleading to get her to stay, she stepped out of the window alongside Faith. She closed the window, and they walked off.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Vampires" Faith responded.

"Uh, Faith, it's daylight." Buffy said.

"Good for us, bad for them. There's a nest not far from here."

They walked a short distance, and arrived at the nest. A dark, gloomy building with a few rays of sun peaking through the window. There were vampires lying all over the floor, waiting for the sun to set. Buffy and Faith kicked in the door, and the sun blared through the room, lighting most of the aflame. The rest of the vampires got up and ran for cover. The two slayers walked inside, stakes in hand, ready for a good fight. Buffy ran towards one of them, kicking him straight in the chest, sending him to the floor, before driving the stake through his heart, turning him to dust. Faith began to stake the rest of them alongside Buffy, and after a few minutes, all that was there was dust.

"Good job, B." Faith said, with a smirk.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Buffy said, smiling.

"I think we deserve a bit of fun after that. Wanna go to The Bronze?"

* * *

Thanks for reading folks! =) Chapter 2 will be up shortly. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Faith gyrated on the dance floor to the loud, pumping beat of the music. They were swinging their hair, moving their bodies, and attracting the attention of all the boys around them. Although they should've been concentrating on the guys, their eyes were locked on each other.

"B, let's ditch these losers and go get a drink." Faith shouted over the music, much to the dismay of the boys.

Buffy grabbed her hand and walked over to the bar, ordered themselves drinks and a plate of nachos and sat down.

"Man, those boys were all over us, huh?" Buffy said, with a slight giggle.

"No surprise, have you seen the way you look tonight?" Faith replied, smirking.

"What?" Buffy said, looking down at her outfit. A red tank top and black pants. Nothing special.

"Well, all I'm saying is that you look like a sex bomb. And the way you acted out there..."

Buffy giggled nervously. _Is she hitting on me?_ she thought. "Well, you're one to talk, miss belly top and leather pants."

"Shut up, B." Faith said jokingly.

Buffy jokingly punched Faith in the arm, laughing. "Ooh, B, like it rough do you?"

Buffy blushed and stirred her drink nervously.

"Oh come on, you've been with Angel for what, 3 years now? Tell me you don't like a little rough tumbling."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Faith, I told you, Angel plus sex never equals anything good."

"Don't you dig the bad guys? Ya know, jagged around the edges."

"Yeah, Angel tends to be a bit more of the 'rip your throat out and die' kinda evil."

Faith laughed and moved closer to Buffy. Her mouth next to her ear, she whispered "All that slaying really made me hungry and horny. Now, I've taken care of the hungry part.." she trailed off, raising her eyebrows at Buffy.

Buffy knew Faith was hitting on her, and she had to admit, she was attractive. Long brown wavy hair, tall and slender frame, and big brown eyes. And those lips... _Oh, stop it! She's a girl. You're a girl. You're with Angel. Control your horomones, Buffy! _she thought to herself. But she couldn't control herself. Buffy turned towards Faith, and leaned in, touching her lips gently against Faith's. Faith put a small, soft hand on Buffy's cheek and began to kiss her back, running her tongue along her lower lip. Buffy parted her lips slightly, and Faith slipped her tongue inside her hot mouth, flicking it against Buffy's. Buffy placed her hands on the small of Faith's back, and Faith brought one hand to rest on Buffy's breast.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the hooting and hollering of the boys from the dance floor. They broke apart, glaring at the boys.

"Fuck off!" Faith yelled at them, standing up and slapping one of them across the face. They looked shocked at her, and ran off, mumbling apologies.

"What do you say we talk this back to my place, B?" Faith said with a wink, reaching for her hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading thus far, everyone! Okay, next chapter the rating MAY go up! ;-) Reviews are most welcomed! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Faith's cheap motel room, her and Buffy walked in and sat on the bed. Faith leaned in to Buffy and their lips collided. Buffy put her hand on the back of Faith's head, drawing her closer. Faith's hands knew no limits as they touched every inch of Buffy's body. Her hands wandered over the other slayer's shirt, fingertips running across the sheer fabric, feeling her soft breasts and hard nipples. Buffy moaned softly into Faith's mouth, and they continued to kiss, almost franticly, their tongues swirling together. Buffy lay down on the bed and Faith straddled her, leaning down to kiss her once again.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, B." Faith whispered into Buffy's ear, her hot breath just making the burning between Buffy's legs grow stronger.

Faith lifted Buffy's shirt over her head, revealing a white bra, with pink lace on the top. Buffy's chest was heaving and her breasts seemed like they wanted to spill out of their holder. Faith reached around her back and undid the clasp, throwing the bra to the floor. Faith cupped a breast in her hand, massaging it so lightly she was barely touching Buffy, teasing her.

"Faith... stop.. teasing.. oh god..." Buffy said between gasps and moans.

Faith dipped her head down and swirled her tongue over Buffy's erect nipple, causing Buffy to gasp. She bit down gently, and did the same on her other breast. She trailed her tongue down Buffy's stomach, tracing it around her navel, and stopped at the top of her pants. She undid the zipper and slipped her hand inside her panties, finding her throbbing nub. Buffy threw her head back and moaned as Faith's fingertips brushed lightly along her clit, driving her crazy with pleasure, and making her grow wetter. Faith removed her hand and grabbed Buffy's pants, pulling them off swiftly. Buffy was just wearing a tiny black thong, and Faith could see the juices on her lips and thighs. She ripped off her panties, spread her legs, and dipped her head down. She licked and sucked at Buffy's swollen clit, making her writhe and moan with pleasure. She ran her fingers along her thigh and then thrust 2 into her, causing Buffy to cry out and arch her back.

"Oh god! Faith!!"

Faith continued to thrust her fingers inside Buffy with slow but hard movements, and she worked her tongue expertly on her clit. Buffy began to breathe heavy and pant, and Faith knew she was going to cum. She thrusted her fingers harder and faster inside her and softly bit down on her clit. Buffy screamed, throwing her head back and grabbed a fistful of Faith's hair.

"Fuck! Faith! Oh my god, YES!" she moaned, the waves of her orgasm washing over her.

Faith slowed her ministrations as Buffy's orgasm finished, and pulled her fingers out, licking them clean.

"Mmm, B, better than chocolate." Faith said naughtily with a smirk.

Buffy smirked. "God, Faith, that was…. wow."

"Glad you enjoyed it." She said, winking.

"I suppose you think it's your turn now, do you?"

Ooh, cliffhanger! ;-) I apologize for being slower than a snail getting this chapter up, my life has been crazy! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon, promise! xxxx


End file.
